


Folie à Deux

by MayBane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Will Graham, M/M, Photography, Photos, aesthetic, pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: Just a bunch of Hannibal Aesthetic <3Dany





	1. A man of many talents

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=21lr0q1)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2yytd7m)


	2. You are not alone

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ehye7b)


	3. folie à deux

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ljm4x2)

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=8zlfk9)


End file.
